Mess Hall
Why This Was Made (W.T.W.M.) This was made to be a third way for users to quickly leave short messages and have conversations with one another. It will not, be used as a way for you to have private conversations with a fellow user. For those, please use the PM on the chat or use their message wall. Any conversation you have should be public, meaning any user can join and there is no restriction or limit to the number of users contributing. Rules and Regulations The following is a list of rules for the Mess Hall: Mess Hall Monitors Mess Hall Monitors, or simply Monitors, are much like Chat Moderators, save if they hear of or see use of profanity, cyber-bullying, or any other breaking of the rules, they report to the admins, who then block the offender. If you would like to become an assistant monitor, or a monitor yourself, please ask one of the administrators, and after conferring with others, a decision will be made. How To Use This The Mess Hall is a place to have fun and mess around with your BRoS Wiki friends. However, if you don't know how to use it properly or don't know the rules, that makes it hard to do so. With that, this is how you add to the conversation. Mess Avatar A Mess Avatar is a tiny image that you place before your message in order for other users to identify you. It links to your userpage, and they all have no background. This is a listing of all mess avatars you can use. * Lemon-icon.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 01 * Cookie-rsz-02.gif - - Template:Mess Avatar 02 * Salamandastronflag-tiny.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 03 * Cross-swords.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 04 * Red-Turnip-icon.png - Template:Mess Avatar 05 * Neutrality-vote.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 06 * Spear and Tung-RW 03.png - Template:Mess Avatar 07 * RW-Flag-tiny.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 08 * BroS Wiki logo New.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 09 * Sword of Martin.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 10 * Blademaster's Sword and Medal.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 11 * You can add yours to the list as soon as you it! '' You also may upload your own Mess Avatar, so long as it is at maximum 32 pixels, and has a transparent background. However, if you upload one you haven't made, it is discouraged that you upload an image that you aren't using with permission. You can link them to your userpage by going into source mode, placing a dividing line (|) after the filename and before the end brackets, and typing in your userpage title. The Mess Without further ado, the Mess Hall!!!! _____________________________________________________________________________________ The Mess Hall ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< '''Wednesday, 10/5/16' *Ox: armadillo! * : ?? What about an armadillo? *Ox: oh just random squabble. Saturday, 10/8/16 * Heather: OMT I LOVE THIS *fangirls* Sunday, 10/9/16 * Heather: Oh my Thor, what do you do when an RP goes the complete wrong direction, and you don't want magic but your friend loves magic............ Ugghhh I should've stopped it before we went too far.... I don't know what to do!!!! *headdesk* 8( *Ox: I decided to make a new presidential campaign with a Badger Lord! We're so gonna win as a third party considering the bozos as Democrat and Republican! I'm posting it over on the Redwall Wikia first because I'm very quiet over there ._. *Heather: Ughhh when will we ever get the BH6 series... I hope they do a good job. Then they need to do a series for Zootopia, and/or a sequel!!!!!! *Heather: *deranged laughter* I GOT A LUCKY BADGE FOR SPAMMING BWAHAHAHAAAA thanks to Tuff...... XD *Heather: Strange sight, You stand in the light, You're wrong but you're right, My hearts beating wildly... Strange, How I'm scared but delighted, Afraid but excited too... that's EXACTLY how I'm feeling about HTTYD3... Idk maybe HtFaDF was worse but this is just terrible. :'( Anyone know who that song is by? I have no idea. =P Friday, 10/14/16 * Heather: Have either of you read Wings of Fire? They look cool to me, so I'm gonna try the first book, put it on hold just now. :) I mean seriously, dragons.... ^^ * ''': '''Ever read Summer King Chronicles? I started reading their first book yesterday. We should start a book club of sorts. * Heather: Nope. Haven't heard of it. ;P A book club? Like how? :) | Read The Dragonet Prophecy and it was awesome!!!!! Dragons of course, fighting, plenty of blood, cool characters, it was great!!!! ^^ On to the rest!!!!!! :D I think either SeaWings or RainWings are my favorite. * Heather: I just saw the trailer for True Tail and it looks neat..... should I be embarressed about that? xD Well it looks sort of like Redwall, Puss in Boots, Kung Fu Panda, everything awesome..... you should check it out. It's 2D animation, which I don't normally like, but this is cool....... and there is a TOTALLY ADORABLE FOX THEIF!!!!! COME ON!!!!!!!!! *dies of cuteness overload* I can't get over him....... xP *Ox: I come back and see Heather has taken over. Not today. | I really want a badger right now D: | I am tired. Restless night for me. *Ox: my mom has surgery Thursday yayyyyyy. she was to have it a week or two back, but they called to cancer. I was grateful because I had a gut feeling deep inside that something bad would've happened... | procrastinating so hard right now uggghhhhhhh but I don't want to write this paper... *Heather: =[ | Lol I get hiccups from standing up...... which is weird and super annoying. -_- | I want this to happen ROFL *Heather: OMT I've never actually blocked someone before... but I did it just today. 8P The person was being very rude and then used some way uncool language, so... *Ox: mommy's home from hospital :D *Heather: Good! How is she? :) | I started posting The Spell Broken, here if you wanna read what I have so far. :D *Ox: she's fine. Though she can't lift her arm above her head for two weeks *Heather: Hey Ox I named a village in Peromia after you. :D Don't worry Snow, I'm coming up with something for you.... hmmm.... ;) | Oh harditips di Thunderman..... Dagur and Luna are fighting again. xP | Hehehe I really love Riptide.... He CAN'T die, he better not.... Dx *flashes tail stripes three times at Whirlpool* 8P *Heather: Ripnami.... <3-<3 | Goodnight..... *Heather: Yaay I just put in my adoption request for httyd fanon wiki! :D I'm already a content mod and one of the most active of the very few users on it. :) | 8D Yayy!!!!! I just sang my initiation song for Disturbing Level: Chicken and I'm getting a medal!!! Now I am truly disturbed!!!!!!! ^^ Aren't you guys proud of me? x] Now I've just gotts get that job as personal bodyguard to the Great Moustache...... Oh nevermind you have NO CLUE what I'm talking about.... Oh well I'm just being disturbing!!! 8} *Ox: Awww, that's so cool! I'm a peaceful little village! That has me thinking, how are Rookbanes going to be remembered in my little fics? :P | Tonight I leave for Washington D.C for a school trip and I'm SUPER nervous. I think I might have a heart attack :/ | I just want to cuddle with a badger to relieve my stresses, but all I got is Sammy the Stuffed Badger. that'll do <>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< _____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Navigation Category:The Great Flame War of 2016 Category:Locations